Alone In The White Room
by everworld2662
Summary: Alex RiderArtemis Fowl. Slash Angsty
1. Chapter One

Alone In The White Room

****

A/N: First…explanations. Alone In The White Room is a plot I came up with whilst writing _Storm _for Double Act. (Shameless advertising). Double Act is also an Artemis/Alex and so is Dynasty, by Painted Smile. If you like this couple, keep in mind that there are only 3 fics of existence with it. So please write some more!

Second…the plot. In my mind Artemis and Alex are both people who have serious issues. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this pushed them to a suicide attempt. So I decided to write a fiction about Artemis and Alex meeting in a rich 'hospital' for attempted suicides. Now I am happy not to know that much about this subject, even if I do, for very unfortunate reasons know some, but if I get something wrong feel free to point it out in a very rude way. Cheers.

A/N: Now just in case everyone didn't get this.

__

Warning: A slash. Alex/Artemis coupling. Slightly depressing. Suicide themes. Cutting themes.

There, I think we're though. Oh no, wait, I forgot! A darling disclaimer!

__

Disclaimer: I do not own: Artemis Fowl the 2nd. His Mother. Alex Rider.

I do own: Marissa. Clark. The plot. The dialogue. In fact, everything else is mine. I aim to keep it that way. Not that I flatter myself that someone would want to take this. But you never know. There are some psychos out there.

Dedication: To Painted Smile for the idea in Dynasty about the beds.

Muahahahahahaha!

Chapter One

"Artemis Fowl the 2nd."

"Good god, he's the new arrival?"

"What on earth is he doing here?"

__

Exactly what Artemis was wondering himself. What on earth am I doing here?

Mother. I am going to kill you.

"What's he in for? Surely not…"

"What else?"

"Well, I thought…he'd have the money for drugs…?"

"Don't be stupid, Marissa. This isn't a rehab. People who are here are only here for one reason. Suicide."

"But why would he try to do it? How did he try to do it?"

"He overdosed. Or tried to, anyway."

"Good god!"

__

Artemis surveyed the room coldly. I cannot believe this. It should've worked! It was supposed to work!

"But-but he's a genius, Clark. You'd think he of all people would get it right."

"Do you think it's right to make a joke of it?"

"Of course not-I wasn't intending to. I was just saying-"

"Well, don't. We should just be thanking our lucky stars that he failed."

"But Clark…why do we _care_?"

"Because beneath that cold, snobby facade, I'm sure there's a person in there. I'm sure there is."

__

The two doctors were whispering. What were they saying? They were the same as everybody else. He saw the scorn, the disdain, the hate, and even the fear on their faces and he turned away, blinking back tears.

"Artemis Fowl the 2nd! What a pleasure to see you." Dr. Clark held out his hand. Hesitantly Artemis took it. He didn't meet the doctor's eye.

"This is my colleague, Marissa. She's new so go easy on her, will you?" He laughed. Artemis didn't. He looked at Marissa and at Clark. Paranoia and fear was etched all over his features.

"Right." Marissa said to him. "I'll take him to his room, shall I Clark?"

"Oh, yes, please do. You may be in for a rather long stay, Mr. Artemis. So please do get comfortable. If there is any problem with your room whatsoever, then feel free to let myself, Marissa, or any other member of the staff know."

"I-I will. Thankyou." Artemis stuttered slightly on the words. This he could never have foreseen. What was he doing here?

"You'll be sharing with another lad your age." Marissa told him.

"Your Scottish?" He asked her, slightly shocked.

"Right you are," Marissa said, laughing slightly. "But my mother didn't much like Scottish names."

Artemis began to smile a little. Then he suddenly froze. "Another boy?" He said. "I'll be _sharing _with someone?"

Marissa stopped suddenly. "This is your room. 36 on the 2nd floor. You'll remember that?"

"Of course," Artemis said automatically, a little coldly. "But wait-who am I sharing with?!"

Marissa turned and walked down the hall, and Artemis knew she hadn't heard him. He wondered whether to go after her. _Don't be foolish, Artemis. You haven't stooped that low._ Instead he turned back to the door, with the golden numbers 36 on them. Artemis squinted at the plaque and tapped his nails on it. He removed them with surprise. It was real gold.

The door opened, and Artemis stepped back slightly in shock. He hadn't meant to knock. He was just testing the quality of the plaque. He _certainly _hadn't been intending to knock. He had been intending to stride in there as if he owned the place. The abrupt opening shattered his confidence a little. The boy that stood in the doorway was undeniably his age. He had a thin, lithe frame but something in his brown eyes told Artemis that he would not be messed with. His hair was very messy light brown and straight. The middle parting made several of the straight locks fall into his eyes.

He looked at Artemis, almost suspiciously, but it wasn't even that open an emotion.

"You're Artemis Fowl the 2nd." He said. It wasn't a question.

"And who are you?" Artemis asked, taken aback.

"Alex Rider. Come in, I suppose. You can take the bed on the right."

__

Alex Rider, thought Artemis. _The name rings a bell._

Carefully, Artemis sidled his way in the room, looking around. He closed the door behind him and took in the details of the room. It was pretty small. Two beds were in the middle of the room, almost squashed together. The room wasn't very wide. Across from the beds there were two closets, a bathroom, and a small bookcase. Artemis glanced contemptuously at the bookcase. He dumped his bags on the bed to the right by the open window and went to look at the bathroom. There was a small bath and shower, a sink, a mirror, a closet and a toilet. He opened the closet and rummaged though a bit. There wasn't much in it.

"There's no razor, if that's what you're looking for," he heard a voice say behind him. He whirled around and saw Alex looking at him coolly.

"I know there's no razor," Artemis responded haughtily. Alex didn't say anything; he just studied him for a moment, then left.

After a moment, Artemis followed him. He sat on the bed and the two looked at each other for a moment, then looked away. Artemis began unpacking his suitcase.

"How did you do it?"

"Pardon?" Artemis looked around. Alex was looking at him.

"How did you do it?" Alex repeated again.

Artemis shrugged; he didn't need to ask what Alex was talking about.

"I tried to overdose. You?" It was almost comical. _Why am I even having this conversation? _But something about Alex commanded his respect.

Alex held his wrists out as an answer. Artemis glanced at them, then looked away. Too long scars punctured the paleness of his skin.

Alex got up, and Artemis stared after him. He headed towards the door, and left. Without so much as a goodbye. Artemis watched the door swinging slightly and frowned. He stood up and walked over to Alex' bedside table. It was a small, squashed little thing, crammed between the wall and the bed. There was a small pin lying on it, underneath a stack of books. Artemis picked it up and pocketed it. Then he walked out of the room.

****

A/N: There. That's done. It took a wonderfully short time to write, I think the Author's Notes took longer! Anyway. It flowed marvellously and was great fun to write. Wait. Maybe 'fun''s not the right word. But I enjoyed writing it nonetheless.

The next chapter should be up quite soon. I really liked writing this so I am likely to write more soon.


	2. Chapter Two

Alone In The White Room

****

A/N: To my reviewers…

Painted Smile:

Ooh, intriguing. Alex seems sullen, which is unusual. I'm a bit distracted (watching Olympic showjumping). Cento's a great horse, beautiful suspension... anyway, this is interesting.

****

Intriguing and interesting? The highest praise from the author of _Dynasty_. 'Tis stagnating a bit though, Painted', hate to tell ya. Go update now! Sullen? Well, he _did _try to kill himself. And I don't think he's overjoyed about Artemis. Alex is a quiet, depressed person. : ) Danke for the review!

Artyfarty:

Right...  
:S  
rock ON, though.

****

coughs

  
  
xx TrunkZy:

Whoohoo!  
More freaking alex/artemis!  
That's just great! really great!  
I love the Alex/Artemis parings and there should be more of them... But I'm to lazy to write them, so write a damn second chapter...  
And what was it that Artemis found?  
x TrunkZy The Mighty  
PS. about the hospital; I don't think that they ever let anuybody (no matter how rich they are) share a bedroom - cause they might strangle themselfs - and have a tovel in the bathroom, nor anything else! just so you'd know!

****

Oh please, Trunk, be bothered? I'm sure you would write it very well! Artemis? It was a pin, if you read correctly. And about the hospital…darling, I'm not too sure. I mean, I can't see anyone, no matter how depressed, agreeing to strangle their roommate. Especially not two teenage boys.

Karine Black:

This is great!! And i liked the ending of your other alex/artemis fic (the review system was screwing up on me) I cant wait till you update!! I have to say, yet again alex is my favorite. I just like the fact he cut himself, i mean not like like, but it just gives him such a present character...okay im rambling. Just keep it up

****

Thanks Karine! Ending? Of the chapter, you mean. 'Tis not ended…I think I can draw it out a little longer…: ). Alex seems a tad more depressed in this current situation. In my opinion. I agree, the fact that he cut himself is so much more…ah, it cannot be expressed in words. No matter. Of course, Artemis went for the technical, scientific way, the good old OD.

Sherbetlemon2:

AHH! OK a slight mood change from lucius and draco situation, but all the same genius. a/a... it's just so nice. i mean really. not that i have read much of alex rider. BUT GO WITH IT. Ahahaha I'm sorry I'm in too much of a hysterical mood to be coherant here. All i am saying is this is very powerful and cool and shows much promise and YOU ARE TO UPDATE or i shall hold you upside down in a vat of warm marmelade. hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaa...

****

Indeed. A/A forever! I am updating, no need to resort to marmalade. And…I must confess to disappointment…only warm?

LunaML:

Interesting...  
Oh and national law states that after over a year in a mental ficility a commetment is irriverseible. You might want to add that factor.  
Luna

****

Interesting fact. smiles evilly

__

Warning: A slash. Alex/Artemis coupling. Slightly depressing. Suicide themes. Cutting themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Artemis Fowl the 2nd. His Mother. Alex Rider.

I do own: Marissa. Clark. The plot. The dialogue. In fact, everything else is mine. I aim to keep it that way. Not that I flatter myself that someone would want to take this. But you never know. There are some psychos out there.

Dedication: Pah. To my reviewers.

Chapter Two

__

Alex got up, and Artemis stared after him. He headed towards the door, and left. Without so much as a goodbye. Artemis watched the door swinging slightly and frowned. He stood up and walked over to Alex' bedside table. It was a small, squashed little thing, crammed between the wall and the bed. There was a small pin lying on it, underneath a stack of books. Artemis picked it up and pocketed it. Then he walked out of the room.

Alex walked out of the room, leaving Artemis staring at him. The door swung shut and Alex let out a sigh-there was something about being around those blue eyes that was extremely unnerving. He straightened up, away from that piercing gaze and looked around. Where to?

He paused a little as Marissa walked past. She stopped and smiled in his direction.

"How are you today Alex?"

"Alright," Alex said cautiously. Marissa smiled again with her brilliant white teeth. Alex involuntarily raised an eyebrow.

"How are you getting along with Artemis?"

Alex narrowed his eyes. He shrugged. "Alright, I guess." He answered. Marissa frowned, then smiled again.

"You've heard of him, I suppose?"

Alex nodded. Marissa squinted at him. "Well, I'll see you at dinner, Alex," she said with a nervous sort of smile. She reached out to pat him on the shoulder, and suddenly Alex flinched. Marissa started back. "Are you alright, Alex?"

But Alex had turned and walked away, faster and steadier. He didn't know where he was walking, but soon he had stumbled into one of the small 'lounge rooms'. He took a glance inside. It was empty. He sat down on the couch and sighed deeply, thinking back to the events of the day.

Meeting Artemis had been…interesting. He was a bit surprised to find the supposed cold-hearted genius vulnerable and insecure. Slowly, almost pensively, he rolled up his sleeves and traced the scars a bit. It was ironic, wasn't it, how much he had changed. He had become so small, so afraid and insecure. He wondered what had happened to Artemis. Pity flooded his heart, because in Artemis he could see himself.

Alex sat up a bit, and checked his watch. He was surprised to find it was time for dinner. The day had passed like a dream, but then again most of them did. As he walked along the corridor, for the billionth time, he wondered what it was all for.

………………………

Alex was spreading out the duvet on his bed. After dinner, Alex had gotten changed and ready for bed. He hadn't seen Artemis since earlier, and he hadn't seen him at dinner. _He could have eaten at a different time, _Alex reminded himself. _You mustn't be so paranoid about these things. _But somehow, Alex didn't think so. _It's not your problem to solve, _Alex reminded himself as he sat down on the bed.

Automatically, he reached out towards his bedside table and fumbled about for a second. He stopped, shock registering on his face, and then a slow, nonchalant smile. He propped himself up on the pillows and half-heartedly waited for Artemis to come back.

A few moments later, the door opened abruptly, and Artemis came in. Alex took in his appearance in a second. He looked fine, but Alex knew better than to judge by that. He took a glance at his face, and that told him everything. But as Alex looked at him, he felt a cruel satisfaction and some sadistic hate welling up inside him.

"I see you've taken my pin," he said coldly. "I hope you've made good use of it."

Artemis looked at him for a second, and slowly a smirk formed on his face.

"Where did you do it, Alex?" he asked scathingly. "Not on your wrists, oh no, that's far too obvious."

Alex bit back a retort and turned away. Artemis stood in the middle of the room, hatred building up inside him, and he pulled the pin out of his pocket and tossed it on the bed.

"Here," he said disgustedly. "Take it back."

Alex didn't even look in his direction.

A few hours later, Artemis was still awake and he could sense Alex was too. He wasn't surprised. The darkness was almost distracting, and he had so much to think about. Slowly, Alex' breathing steadied and Artemis could tell he had fallen asleep. On a whim, he rolled over in bed and switched on a light.

Alex' bed was only centimetres from his own. The latter was curled up on his side. Alex shifted a bit as the light came on, but didn't wake. Artemis looked at him for a moment longer, then turned the light off and went to sleep.

………………..

Artemis woke up to a blinding light. Alex was already up and pulling his socks on. It seemed their little quibble from last night was forgotten, because as Alex dressed, he spoke to Artemis in a nervous, distracted way.

"Are you going to tell any of them?" Alex was saying. Artemis wrenched his eyes apart.

"What time is it?" He asked coldly. "I don't like being awoken before-"

"-It's seven," Alex said hastily. "Are you going to tell any of them?"

Artemis closed his eyes for a moment, groaning. "I was asleep," he said rather pointedly. "And who's them?"

Alex stopped pulling on his socks and looked at Artemis. "The doctors."

"Marissa and Clark?" Artemis asked blearily.

"Oh, of course," Alex said scathingly. "You know them so well."

Artemis carefully propped himself up in bed and decided to ignore Alex' comment.

"Tell them?" He thought for a moment. "No."

Alex smiled a bit, and went back to dressing.

"If you show me where you got it."

****

A/N: Gah! That chapter was impossible to write! I don't know why, it didn't flow like the first one did despite all the depressing music I am listening to. Hope you like it anyway…yeah, right.

The next chapter should also be up fairly soon…probably not tomorrow, unless I really feel like it!


	3. Chapter Three

Alone In The White Room

****

A/N: To my reviewers…

TrunkZy:

Hi!  
And thanks for another great chapter...!  
And I am NOT writing an Alex xover before I at least read Eagle Strike or Stormbraker in english...! I don't know what the gizmos are called and don't worry... I'm arguing against what I just said 'cause I'm actually writing a alex/artemis paring at the moment...! I only have the plot though...!  
And I KNOW that they don't let them have those things at their rooms cause I... I... I know someone (not personally) that has tryed to commit suicide and thats how the system works!  
There! HA! And I got my dictionay out and found out what the hell a PIN is! I'm sorry I thought you spelled that differently...!  
Ja ne and you sure do update soon! YAY!

x TrunkZy  
PS. Who the hell said you can call me Trunk? You can do that but ask first for I am TrunkZy The Mighty!

****

Wow that's a long review! Fair enough about the Alex/Artemis…I shall go read.

Well, TrunkZy The Mighty (I apologise for my earlier…uh…disregard), you must know about this. But see here, they don't have really large towels, not big enough to strangle yourself with. Seriously. This I _would _know about. Well, whatever. Lol about the PIN.

Ja ne? Well, whatever. I'm updating, dude! Xx for the review!

Memyselfiamweird:

WHAT THE HELL? just WHAT is so amazing about a PIN? YOU MAKE NO DAMNED SENSE!  
Memy

****

Darling, you are horribly innocent. What would YOU do with a pin if you were horribly, horribly depressed? Don't answer that.

Painted Smile:

Yeah, that's Arty "Tell them?" He thought for a moment. "No." Alex smiled a bit, and went back to dressing. "If you show me where you got it." Very in-charactor. And thanks for the compliment :)

****

Thanks for the review and the reassurance-much needed!-that it was in character. I'm struggling a bit with that so feel free to give me any pointers. Write more, oh please?

Memyselfiamweird:

Wrong dude. It should have been the other way around! Alex Overdose artemis Slit wrists. Otherwise, good story. Too sad tho. Poor liddle arty. sob  
Memy

****

Er, excuse me, no? I know, personally I say slit wrists are so much…ahem 'cooler'. But of course Artemis would have done it the scientific method, and Alex the messier way. Too sad? Pah. No such thing.

Karine Black:

It was fine dont worry! A bit confusing in the part where they argue about the pin (whos saying what) but thats it. Artemis is just so... I dont know, I just still like Alex better :P Update away!

****

Oh sorry about the pin bit. I dunno who I like better. They're both so…depressed…and…._ cute….and….OK_, I'll just stop there. Thanks for the review!

Sherbetlemon2:

Ach! i like this story muchly. hm, yes. very you :D

****

Erm. Yeah. Danke for the review.

__

Warning: A slash. Alex/Artemis coupling. Slightly depressing. Suicide themes. Cutting themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Artemis Fowl the 2nd. His Mother. Alex Rider.

I do own: Marissa. Clark. The plot. The dialogue. In fact, everything else is mine. I aim to keep it that way. Not that I flatter myself that someone would want to take this. But you never know. There are some psychos out there.

Dedication: To…my cat Felix who showed up today!

Chapter Two

__

"Tell them?" He thought for a moment. "No."

Alex smiled a bit, and went back to dressing.

"If you show me where you got it."

Alex glanced up, almost alarmed, at Artemis' comment. He shook his head, hardly knowing why he was doing it.

"No." He said shortly, and started to get up, but Artemis caught his arm.

"Why not?" Artemis insisted.

Alex shook Artemis' arm off him and continued walking towards the door, but Artemis would not be dissuaded.

"_Why not_? If you can do it, why can't I?"

Alex stopped. "I don't have to answer that question," he said quietly.

"Then I'm going to tell them," Artemis said equally softly, "that you're cutting yourself on your shoulder."

Alex smiled a bit. "How did you know?"

"You should've been more careful around Marissa," Artemis answered easily. "So, will you show me?"

Alex thought about it. "Alright," he said after a small while. "Breakfast starts at 8:00, I'll show you now."

Artemis sat up in bed, completely awake now and slid out from beneath the covers to grab his coat and shoes. As he laced them up, Alex stood by the door, watching him with slight amusement etched all over his features.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked, slightly teasingly. Artemis nodded.

They walked along the white hallways in complete, comfortable silence. Artemis felt increasingly nervous.

Alex rounded a corner. The lifts were on this section. Beside the panels, was a small notice board. Artemis' eyes skimmed over the notes uselessly. He reached out and gently plucked a pin from the wood. He held it up to the light for a moment, then slid it silently in his pocket.

Alex was watching him. Artemis straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked indifferently.

Alex shrugged. "No." He said calmly. "I don't."

Artemis met Alex' eyes, and for a brief moment, an unidentifiable emotion passed through him like a tidal wave.

Artemis didn't like this weakness. So he turned and walked away.

It was best to be blunt in this sort of world, Artemis reasoned. If Alex didn't know why he'd walked away then he didn't have any business being here.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Artemis didn't once use the pin in his pocket, he just felt comforted by its presence. He felt slightly guilty, but it was washed up with his other emotions and his awful feeling of lethargy, of helplessness. He didn't eat lunch and ate little at dinner. He could tell Alex was faintly relieved he'd actually shown up, and that sort of pity made him feel spiteful. His entire life from the moment he had taken it into his head to try and kill himself had been silently sitting and watching life whirl past in a blur of colours and vivid emotions, that were somehow so untouchable.

He was in bed when Alex came in. He knew Alex was looking at him, but he didn't know for how long. After a moment, the lights went out and he heard the mattress creak as Alex went to bed. It didn't matter, Artemis thought bitterly, because neither of them was asleep.

The dark was so warm and inviting, and Artemis wanted to sleep so much, but it evaded him every time. He felt cold and insecure lying alone, half-asleep and half-awake.

Memories would startle him: waking from a nightmare with Butler by his side when he was 5, when he wasn't afraid to need. Begging his mother to keep the light at night, when he was ill, when he wasn't afraid to fear.

There was a horrible gap after that, a void in which all his insecurities tumbled upon him. Artemis felt as if there was something he should know about, something that would save him. But he didn't know it anymore. It was lost.

"Why did you do it?"

Artemis started slightly. He didn't ask what Alex was talking about.

"I…I think it was because I was afraid I couldn't…I couldn't _feel_."

Alex didn't say anything for a moment. Artemis heard him shift in the bed.

"You can feel, Artemis," Alex whispered. "I saw it in your eyes this morning."

Artemis didn't answer. He smiled a bit to himself, and closed his eyes, and gently drifted off to sleep.

****

A/N: This chapter flowed more than the last one. Hopefully it was a little better crafted. If anyone feels this is lagging along please let me know. The fact is I have no idea where it's going, so it might appear a little slow. Alex is a tad out of character in this chapter, as is Artemis. I feel so, anyhow. I'm going to reread both books so in the next chapter this should be rectified. I'm going to stop pushing to get the next chapter out and write when I feel like it. Sorry. Please forgive my whims.

Probably before school starts (!!!) on the 2nd of September (24 days before my birthday).

Love

Ever(1)


	4. Chapter Four

Alone In The White Room

**A/N: To my reviewers…**

**To Kitty:**

You are wonderful! Did you know that? I bet you didn't! Sorry about the wait…does the length console you in anyway? Thank you so much! As you can see, I dedicated the chapter to you!

**To Ella:**

Thank you for your review!

**To Ozumas Girl:**

Muah muah muah to you! Read this chapter to see how much they, ahem, hate each other. You'll like this chapter, which is why it's dedicated to you!

**To Nessa Inwe:**

Cool, I suppose. But did you like the story?

**To Slime Frog:**

Thank you slime! Any excuse, hahaha, how did you know? **weird look in slime's direction** Thanks about the Artemis, I'm a bit worried about keeping them in character. They're hilarious in this chapter though, if I may say so. Artemii I think. It sounds so much…sexier…:P

**To blahblahblah:**

Nice name. It is awfully sad, isn't it? I should write some more…happy things. Thanks for the expanding characters comment. That's the stuff I like to hear!

**To witchintraining:**

You are the BEST. I am going to write a fiction and dedicate it to YOU completely! Isn't A/A WONDERFUL? I'm completely obsessed. The fairies…hmmm…you make a good point. But in this fic I'm keeping the fairies OUT OF IT. I tire of them. This is in between the mind wipe and the time when Mulch is supposed to bring him back the medallion. I'm sure you would write is excellently, and I would read, amongst others, so get to it! Alex…well, he is in pretty much the same situation he is in Double Act (Storm in particular). He is being used by MI6, his parents are dead, he can't find a point to his life, ect.

**To Beljoseh:**

Lol, thanks! Love ya Jose!

**To TrunkZy:**

Nope, I have no life. And I like to write fictions too. :) Good for you, eh? Let me know when your A/A is up…please? We're going to be getting Artemis' point of view for a little while. Thanks about the dedicating fic to me thing! Wow…that is really flattering. Does this mean I can call you Trunk now? :P Lol! And lol about the conversation on the size and dimension of a towel in a psychiatric hospital, LOL!

**To Demosthenes:**

Glad as I am to know that it isn't bad, is it good? I just think that they are really screwed up…in a book this will not affect them, in real life, it would. I mean, Artemis is hugely insecure, cold and very closed. He had to save his parents, his mother had a mental breakdown. And Alex? His parents are dead; he is being used by MI6; he wants out. Opening of the lights? Pardon me? Care to elaborate, lol? Thanks! And I'm not bringing the fairies into this, sorry…escape? Hmmm…nope. This is more about them recovering then them getting out. Besides, the first thing they would do when they were out would be kill themselves properly and that wouldn't make much of a story, would it? :)

**To Painted Smile:**

WILL YOU UPDATE??? I AM NOT SPEAKING TO YOU TILL YOU UPDATE. I LOVE YOUR STORY!!! I'M OBSESSED!!! COMPLETELY! I DREW FANARTS OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF DYNASTY!!! I KNOW, IT'S PATHETIC!!! BUT YOU MUST CONTINUE!!! BY NEXT TUESDAY??!!! YOU SAID THAT LIKE, A YEAR AGO!!! :(

**To LunaML:**

Have you finished it yet? Tell me what you think! And be patient with the world wide net!

**To Sorrowful Memory:**

Lol, yes, I have no life. Tis sad but true. And to make up I went away for a loooong while. :P But no more than that? Ach, dammit! :P Thanks! ****

**_Warning: A slash. Alex/Artemis coupling. Slightly depressing. Suicide themes. Cutting themes._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own: Artemis Fowl the 2nd. His Mother. Alex Rider._**

**_I do own: Marissa. _****_Clark_****_. The plot. The dialogue. In fact, everything else is mine. I aim to keep it that way. Not that I flatter myself that someone would want to take this. But you never know. There are some psychos out there._**

**Dedication: To Kitty and Ozumas Girl for fanatically reviewing Alone in The White Room and Double Act, my two Alex/Artemis stories. I love you guys!**

**Chapter Four**

_"You can feel, Artemis," Alex whispered. "I saw it in your eyes this morning."_

_Artemis didn't answer. He smiled a bit to himself, and closed his eyes, and gently drifted off to sleep._

When he woke the next morning, Alex was already gone. He felt awkward and clumsy as he went into the bathroom to wash. To his great annoyance, the bathroom door had no lock. He was irritated and insulted, but hardly surprised.

He quickly slipped off his clothes and stepped under the hot shower, letting the warm water soothe him. He was just rinsing off when he heard the door bang open and turned, surprised, to see a figure standing frozen in the doorway. He felt himself blush and thanked the gods for the steam that was coated all over the shower stall making it impossible to see…well, much at all.

The figure turned with a garbled apology and a blush at least as crimson as Artemis'. The door banged shut, and with a silly grin on his face, Artemis dried himself off, wondering why he wasn't more annoyed.

_IIIIIIIIIIII_

"How are you feeling, Artemis?"

"Surprisingly, not very good." Artemis turned to glare at the psychiatrist. The latter gave him an encouraging smile.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Not really." Artemis let his arm swing on the edge of the chair and looked out the window, cultivating a bored look on his face.

But the smile from earlier was still hanging around, and it crept on to his face unbidden in a gush of memory.

"Not very good?" The psy inquired, not mocking, simply inquiring.

Artemis tried to glare, but found he couldn't. "I felt a bit better this morning, if you must know." The glow of his features dropped suddenly, a bitter nonchalance replaced them, a vague annoyance around the edges.

"Why is that?"

"Well, doctor, I'm not sure," Artemis said bitterly.

"None of that 'doctor' in here please, Artemis. Call me Donna, please. As I've told you countless times before." An expression that wasn't benevolence passed briefly onto her face for a moment.

"Pardon me. Donna." Artemis crossed his arms sardonically over his chest. His mood had dropped like the water dripping off his black locks. "I felt better this morning, when I woke up. But it's gone away, now."

The psy nodded and smiled in a pleased way.

"That's good, don't you think?"

He turned his face hatefully towards her. "I hate my life, madam. I do not wish to discuss this further."

Her expression closed off suddenly. She tapped her clipboard.

"Time for lunch. Off you go."

_IIIIIIIIIIII_

"Good morning, Alex. How are you getting along with Artemis?"

Alex almost blushed. As it was, he said in a very nervous sort of fashion, "He's alright."

"You two are getting along then?"

"Well, we certainly haven't attacked each other yet, Doctor Connings."

"Sense of humor, intact."

Alex laughed.

"You've been doing that an awful lot lately," Connings said. "Care to tell me why?"

"No." Alex said quietly. Then, "An awful lot? Are you referring to once a month?"

"That," Connings said musingly, "Is exactly what I am referring to."

_IIIIIIIIIIII_

"Artemis."

"Alex."

They both nodded there heads and sat down, trying not to act nervous or awkward. They hadn't mentioned the rather embarrassing incident in the morning or anything about last night's conversation yet.

"Sleep well?"

"I didn't see you at breakfast." Alex looked at Artemis curiously. "I didn't sleep."

Artemis gave Alex a secret little smile. "I wasn't at breakfast."

Alex bit his lip, and Artemis picked up his fork, a little mockingly and ate a square of lasagna. Alex's gaze darkened.

"So. What do you think of our psychiatrists here?"

"Well. It's only my second time, but they certainly seem a tad more qualified that Dr Po." Artemis lied smoothly.

"Dr Po?" Alex inquired.

Artemis found himself telling Alex what he was referring to. Artemis found the story deeply humiliating and antagonizing, but Alex laughed. Artemis looked at the boy, barely able to conceal his shock and his hurt.

"Having a good day, are we?" He said coldly.

Alex met his eyes. "So far," he said softly, and they both knew what he meant.

_IIIIIIIIIIII_

They parted once again after lunch, awkward with the idea of friendship or even staying in each others company.

Artemis spent the time roaming the so called gardens of the ward. They were small but green and reminded Artemis touchingly of his home in Dublin.

"They remind me of home," Artemis found himself telling the sky.

"Do they now?"

Artemis swirled. "Who are you?"

"Daniel. I'm new here. And you're Artemis Fowl." The boy smiled innocently up at him. "I'm not completely stupid, you know. People have told me that I am, but I'm not. I mean, even the psy said something of that sort. Did yours? Who do you have, by the way? I'm stuck with Marc something rather. I don't really care. What are you here for? Oh, sorry, that's impolite, isn't it? I'm very sorry…Artemis?"

So far Artemis had been staring at the boy in a sort of incredulous disgust and wonder. But as he continued to talk, the disgust deepened into a severe need to hit him hard.

"How old are you, Daniel?" He found himself snapping.

"Oh-" Daniel faltered, somehow aware he had done something wrong. "A little younger than you, a year or maybe two." He stared at Artemis' look of hate and hung his head. "I have to go."

"Fine." Without waiting for an answer, Artemis turned and walked away, leaving Daniel staring after him.

_IIIIIIIIIIII_

Artemis walked into the room hesitantly, checking if Alex was there. He wasn't, so Artemis strode over to the bathroom to do something about his hair. He opened the door and stopped suddenly.

Alex' tear stained face stared hard at him from the mirror. He turned abruptly, banging down the pin on the basin, pulling down his sleeves. He was crying hard. He tried to walk past Artemis but the boy blocked his way. His hand fettered behind him and he shut the door. Alex looked at him, trying to fight back tears. Realizing that he had nowhere to go, he turned and leant against windowsill, clutching his skinny shoulders with his hand and crying fit to burst.

"You stupid idiot," Artemis snarled behind him. He walked up to Alex and twisted him round and shook him. Alex would've been able to get rid of him but he was to the point of not caring. He let Artemis gently roll up his sleeve and stare in disgust.

"On your _arm_?" Artemis yelled. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Get the hell away from me!" Alex screamed.

Artemis shook his head, trying to shift the expression of disgust. "You better hope you heal quickly, Rider. My psy checks my wrist and arms every fucking session, and so does yours, I'm sure."

He took another last look at Alex, and then pushed him away from him and stood back to let Alex cry. He watched him for a moment, and then suddenly stepped forward and snatched up the pin Alex had discarded. Alex spun to stare at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex yelled.

Artemis didn't answer; he shut his eyes and savored the small hurt. He felt Alex's arms around him, punching at him, pulling at him, unleashing all his anger. Artemis didn't do anything, he wouldn't have been able. He waited till Alex was done and then he met the boy's eyes.

"Feel better?" He asked.

Alex picked himself up off Artemis and glanced at Artemis' wrist. "You're bleeding." He said shortly. Then he smiled. "I hope you heal quickly too, Fowl."

"Oh, no." Artemis said wryly. "I don't. Besides, I'm a little curious."

"Don't be," Alex snapped suddenly. "They'll ask you why and where and how."

"Been there, done that?" Artemis mocked.

Alex's gaze flickered. "I lied, of course."

"Of course."

They said nothing for a moment.

"Are you going to keep the pin?" Alex asked.

"I have my own. Here you are." Artemis handed it over without a moment's thought. Alex looked at him carefully. Artemis saw the look. "I think we both know what it is to need the pain, yes?"

Alex nodded.

They met each other's eyes, suddenly conscious of how close they were to each other, and their breath seemed to catch in their throats.

"Where do we go from here, Alex?"

"Someone will have heard us."

"Where do we stand?"

"We need to clear this mess up."

"What? What mess? The blood on my wrist?" Artemis laughed. "Oh no, it's deep. It won't stop bleeding for a long while yet. And yours looks deep too."

"Fine," Alex hissed. "Fine."

Artemis glanced around. Footsteps from the outside corridor could be heard already.

"We don't have very long. They sound in a hurry," Artemis cocked his head to the side playfully.

"What? What is it? What are you talking about?!" Alex snapped.

"You're usually so subtle, Mr. Rider. I confess to disappointment." Artemis took a step forward. They were nearly touching each now. "What did you mean last night?"

"What?!"

"_I saw it in your eyes this morning,_" Artemis mimicked.

"What do you think I meant?"

Artemis smiled. "Well, I could be wrong," he said softly. "But I think you meant this."

He ducked his head a little and kissed him.

**A/N: God, that flowed! It was wonderful and easy and lovely to write, just to tell you! What a squishy ending, too. Don't mind me! In case you care to know, I was listening to _Orchestra _by _Servant_ over and over again. In fact, I remember everyone left the room because I wouldn't stop playing it. ;) Hope you like this loooong chapter. XXX**

**Next chapter…**

**Ach.**** I may take a while with this one, I'm afraid. Not before three weeks at least, I should think. Maybe a month. Sorry! I'll be updating everything else though, so do stick around! **

**Love**

**Ever(****1)**


	5. Chapter Five

Alone In The White Room

****

A/N: To my reviewers…

To Don't Tell Harry:

Gawd, I love the name. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) To you too!

****

To ArtyFarty:

I know, I know. Beauville hasn't been up in a century. Well I'm going to keep working on it after this-oh sh!t. Just realised. My computer wiped Beauville too. OH JOY!

****

To Kitty:

OK…here I am, updating. Wow, Kitty, I can't believe anyone can like my work that much. But thankyou and I promise to keep creating. :)

****

To Kina-chan

Hey! Thanks for the review, dude. And yes…it is such a sweet pairing.

****

To Ozumas Girl:

Eheh…this is honestly as soon as I can. ;)

****

To Nooka:

Yep!

****

To Artemis the hunter (girl:

Thanks for reviewing. Gay? Bi? I don't think Alex and Artemis are really worrying about labelling themselves at the moment. They like who they like. No comment except really weird look on the Alex as a girl.

****

To Anon:

Thankyou!!! Updating!

****

To Rhiannon:

Hey, are you named after my favorite Goddess? Don't mind me. So anyways. Thankyou for reviewing! Very sweet! Yes, I recommend the Alex Rider series, because…ah, just because. :)

****

To memyselfiamweird:

Lots of further nastiness to come. :)

****

To TrunkZy:

Wow, that was an am_azing _review! Thankyou so much! Cutting eh? Tut, tut, TrunkZy. As for advice…winces slightly. Sweet though your suggestion is, I think I know enough on the subject. That's all I'm saying. And this chapter is going to be _huge _to make up for my COMPUTER SCREWING UP AND WIPING ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS. I love writing the stressed out Alex; it's so fun. Squeee! Don't worry, I think we're all wusses when it comes to sticking sharp implements in our arms, right? Oh, god, I shouldn't even be having this conversation. : Anyways. On with the show. PS: Did you know that the spell check suggested _Turkey _instead of _TrunkZy_? Maybe you should think about it. : P

**__**

Warning: A slash. Alex/Artemis coupling. Slightly depressing. Suicide themes. Cutting themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Artemis Fowl the 2nd. His Mother. Alex Rider.

I do own: Marissa. Clark. The plot. The dialogue. In fact, everything else is mine. I aim to keep it that way. Not that I flatter myself that someone would want to take this. But you never know. There are some psychos out there.

Dedication: To good ole' Trunk (or should I say Trunkzy the Mighty?) for fanatically reviewing this lowly piece of crap.

Chapter Five (which I have already written and my computer WIPED!!!)

__

"What do you think I meant?"

Artemis smiled. "Well, I could be wrong," he said softly. "But I think you meant this."

He ducked his head a little and kissed him.

Alex pulled back with a noise of surprise. He looked up at Artemis, at the eyes hidden by the dangling locks and began to say something when the door was flung open.

"Mr. Rider." Marissa said coldly. "Mr. Fowl. What's all this commotion about?"

Her eyes travelled impassively from the Alex to Artemis, her eyes shinnying up their arms and dwindling on the blood trickling sweetly round the edges of their wrists. She looked back at them and her eyes were angry. Then her gaze flickered.

"Come along." She said quietly.

Alex smirked. "A quick learner, Marissa?"

"Shut the hell up!" She snapped. The line of her mouth trembled.

"Or maybe not," Alex said quietly.

Artemis made an involuntary movement beside him, and Alex looked down.

"Come along," Marissa said again. Her voice was a whisper. "Come along, now."

Silently, like shadows, the boys slipped out of the room and followed Marissa down the hallway. They avoided looking at each other. Alex's face was a mess of dry tears.

As they walked, Artemis fingered his arm, pressing his fingers around it like a tourniquet that didn't work; that instead of stilling the flow of blood pushed it out faster. Alex would not look at him. They ignored that which they could not agree on. For the moment, they needed to be allies.

People stared at them as they walked down the hallway, pale in their sadness. The unhappiness hung in the air and swept after them, business-like, ruthless. Their posture was loose, numb, untouchable.

They bled and could not shake the sadness off.

__

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alex." Connings looked at him levelly. "This isn't the first time, is it?"

Alex shrugged. "What can I say? I like the pain."

The psy coughed and turned away for a moment. "I thought we were passed that particular obstacle."

"Maybe I'm bipolar," Alex suggested.

"Sarcasm won't help this, Alex."

"Nor will this conversation." Alex shot back. He glared hard at the psy and then his posture seemed to crumple. He hugged his stomach and leaned onto the table heavily.

"And nor will bleeding." Connings said gently. "Alex…I know it makes you feel better. For a moment, for a second, maybe. But not forever." Connings bit his lip. "Do you know why?"

Alex sat up sharply with a gasp. "Do I need anymore reason than the usual, doctor?"

Connings tapped his pen. "What, no point in life?"

Alex began to say yes, then he hesitated. "But…everyone knows that there _is_ no point. Why aren't they like this…why aren't they like me?"

Connings sat back in his chair, thinking hard. Alex watched him, almost eagerly.

"I'm not sure I can answer that question." He said after a moment. "I think only you know the answer."

Alex's face fell. "No, there isn't a reason. There isn't a reason."

"Does that make you feel bad?" The psy asked.

"Inadequate," Alex said.

"I think I know what you mean," Connings answered after a moment.

Alex looked at Connings and found a wan smile sliding slick onto his face.

__

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Artemis!" Donna said with quiet gusto. "Marissa just came to see me. She told me what you did," she added, seeing Artemis' face.

"What did I do?" Artemis asked calmly.

Donna met his eyes. "You cut yourself…what with I don't know - maybe you'd like to tell me?"

Artemis smiled. "No."

"Very well," Donna said, laying her hands on her knee. "I'll make a deal with you." She looked at Artemis and a strange, pretty hesitance came out for a moment. Artemis felt awkward in front of it.

"I'm listening," he said after a moment.

Donna half-smiled. "I won't ask you what you cut yourself with. I won't press you for an answer, and if any of my colleagues ask me what it was and how you got it, I'll simply say that it's a confidential issue." She paused, her fingers running round the edge of her coffee cup. "In return, I'm going to ask you to talk about this evening, and about what set it off. I'm going to ask you to be completely honest about your feelings and what happened that lead to your bleeding wrist."

She saw Artemis looked at her sceptically and raised an eyebrow.

"Come now, I know that there was more to it than you told Marissa."

"Is she taking over for Clark or something these days?" Artemis said rudely. "She's the only one I see these days."

Donna said nothing for a moment. "Well?" She said, stirring her drink.

"I…I think that might work," Artemis said, and his voice trembled.

Donna smiled again. "Excellent. Let's begin."

__

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"What's the verdict?"

Artemis glowered a little. "Occupational therapy."

Then he laughed. Alex turned hatefully towards him. "What, you find it funny?"

Artemis hesitated. "No," he amended. Then he said, "Did you tell him about the pin?"

"Oh, Connings didn't ask. He knows me too well." Alex gave Artemis a special little smile. Artemis started back a little from it; it simmered with meaning.

"Well, good. Because Donna doesn't know either." He found himself saying.

"_Donna_?" Alex mocked. "Should I be worried?" It slipped out. Once again, Artemis felt awkward.

"I'm going to bed." He said shortly.

"What, no goodnight kiss?"

Artemis started. He looked over at the other boy. Alex met his eyes. His fingers were trembling at his sides. Then Artemis smiled.

"Mr Rider, I'm impressed."

Alex didn't say anything. He swung, cat-like, into his bed and slid gently under the covers. Artemis was still standing. For a moment he hesitated. Then, smirking, he flicked the lights. The room was pitched into darkness.

Alex tensed in his position. What on earth was Artemis doing?! A second later he felt the other boy's breath on the back of his neck, and turned. He could very faintly make out Artemis' prominent jaw-line. Suddenly, he leaned forwards and kissed the other boy hard. He heard Artemis gasp and felt a measure of pleasure in surprising him. The two broke apart a second later. Artemis' fingers were tangled up in Alex' fair locks.

He looked at the boy and in the dark Alex could see the smirk on his face.

"What? _You_ dared to initiate that?"

Alex blushed, and laughed. Artemis watched him quietly.

"Does this mean we're happy?" The boy asked softly.

"No." Alex replied quickly, fearfully. "No, no." He felt Artemis' fingers tighten and his arm slipped around the boy's waist. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Artemis cut him off swiftly with a kiss. Alex's breath and rising hysteria seemed lodged in his throat as Artemis kissed him and Alex kissed fiercely back. He opened his eyes against the kiss, something you were never supposed to do, and thought.

No, they were not happy.

He smiled sweetly, filled to burst with something he could not explain.

__

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Alex woke up, the warmth beside him was already sitting up. Alex rolled over and shut his eyes whilst Artemis changed, and stared blearily as Artemis slipped on his shoes and laced them up.

"Occupational therapy," Artemis explained as he scrambled around. "Starts at ungodly hours of the morning."

For a second he sounded quite normal, and Alex didn't know how to react to that. Maybe it was just an early morning thing. He blinked as Artemis came over and kissed him quickly.

Alex sat up as Artemis headed towards the door, grabbing a bag on the way.

"Will I see you at breakfast? Or at lunch?"

"No," Artemis said, and he smiled sunnily.

Alex closed his mouth and dropped his eyes. "Then we're not happy," he said uncertainly.

Artemis smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Definitely not."

****

A/N: OK, very very weird. Hope you like it, anyways. I love Artemis in this one. I also had a blast writing the psy scenes. I am very fond of both Connings and Donna, and how they interact with Alex and Artemis. Also, it's interesting to wonder why Alex got assigned Connings and why Artemis is stuck with Donna. But the reason it was fun was because it was like I was really trying to find a way to help my depressed Alex and Artemis, and I think I came up with some pretty interesting techniques of how to break through to them. :) Maybe I should toss this whole writing plan and become a psy. :P

Next chapter…

I'm going to be working on Beauville next (heaven save me) so prepare for a long, long, long wait.

Connings makes a decision, Donna presents Artemis with an ultimatum, Angeline Fowl and Jack come to visit, and Artemis' session of occupational therapy. :)

Love

Ever(1)


	6. Chapter Six

Alone In The White Room

A/N: To my reviewers…

To Blahblahblah:

So you liked the fluffy scenes? Awww. Thanks.  
Thanks for your comment on the character development. The fact is…all I do is make the characters, such as Donna and Collings, and then I just…let them do what they do. : ) Intense? Lollies. Don't worry about me doing Beauville. I really can't stomach it yet.

**To GRECIA:**

Sure thing!

**To Dr. F. Roy Dean Shlippe:**

Cutting is 100 necessary. I hate to say it, but that's what most people do when they're depressed. Or bored. But you get me.

**To Nooka:**

I have no idea what it is. I'll just have to find out. :)

**To Ozumas Girl:**

Strange? In what way? Glad you liked the slash bits.

**To witchintraining:**

You know, I told everyone I wouldn't continue this till ages. BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! I am as eager as all of you to find out what exactly Jack is going to say. Yeah…my computer sucks. You're not stupid! See above! : P Glad you liked the Donna and Connings thing, I was pretty proud of it. And that's not a bad idea, about the competitiveness. I'll see if I can work it in anywhere. Daniel…I'm a little fond of the blighter so I think he will be reappearing. USUALLY? Lol, just kidding. Are you doing anything for Yule?

**T****o Kallessin-Reddragon:**

Thanks, as always, Mere, for the review. If I did all your work, it would, a) suck and b) be depressing. You write funny stuff…god knows what would happen if _I _tried to be funny. No, wait, I do know: I come up with crap like Over Martinis ect.

**To TrunkZy (good ole' Trunk/Natti):**

Well, at least there's no false modesty, right? Just kidding. Scandinavia? How quaint! I bet you don't suck. Franchement. Teehee, hoped you'd all like the last scene. I can certainly say it was enjoyable to write. :) WORK ON YOUR FIC! NOW! PRONTO! Artemis/Butler? I'm certainly willing to check it out. : P NC-17? Shame on you! ;)

**Warning: A slash. Alex/Artemis coupling. Slightly depressing. Suicide themes. Cutting themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Artemis Fowl the 2nd. His Mother. Alex Rider. Jack.**

**I do own: Marissa. Clark. Daniel. The plot. The dialogue. In fact, everything else is mine. I aim to keep it that way. Not that I flatter myself that someone would want to take this. But you never know. There are some psychos out there.**

**Dedication: To Sarah, my fellow fictionpress depressing writer. :)**

**'I am so lonely for someone**

**Just**

**Like**

**Me.'**

**Chapter Six:**

Artemis walked hesitantly down the hallway, trying to hide his nervousness. His fingers were tingling slightly; the Band-Aid on his arm itched damnably. He wondered why, as he walked, he could not help but gather anger like grey clouds in front of him.

Surely this was something? He stopped in front of the door, hesitated again. Why did he feel nervous, damn it?

The numbness slid away, slick and unnoticed, and he turned the handle and stepped in.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Connings and Donna were sitting up in the plush chairs. They started work early, as always. Connings groaned slightly as he looked for the stapler.

"Coffee?" Donna plugged in the expresso machine and it whirred into life.

"Please," Connings said thankfully. "Long black, no sugar."

Donna filled the foam cup and returned to the curved desk. Tucked up in the swivel chair, surrounded by the paperwork, she sipped her Skinny Latte and turned to Connings.

"What have you decided to do about Alex?" She asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Artemis noticed Daniel first. He was sitting in a short chair, and he looked up as the door opened.

"Ah," said Min benevolently. "Come and sit down please, Artemis."

"Am I late?" Artemis asked nervously.

"Just a tad." Min said kindly. "We hold no schedules here, come when you feel ready to."

That would be never, Artemis thought but he held his tongue as he pulled up a chair beside Daniel.

The room was small and cosy. Most of the kids there were sprawled in one of the three wide, deep-set settees. Min herself, the tall, black-haired Chinese therapist, was sat beside someone Artemis recognised to be Ben.

Artemis found himself observing Daniel whilst Min talked. He certainly did not like the boy, but there was a certain amount of curiosity and pity in the look. Artemis looked, and he wondered. The young, pale face; the skinny white arms, the whole lactose intolerant look; sickly, weakish, far too young to be here. Daniel's brown eyes met Artemis' and he looked away.

"Artemis?"

Artemis jumped. "Sorry?"

Min laid her hands patiently in her lap. "We were just wondering what you do in your free time."

In my free time? Artemis thought incredulously. _What, before I tried to kill myself or after?_

Artemis thought incredulously. 

"I code websites, usually," Artemis said quickly. "I find Visual Basics a very interesting program to work with as well, but, naturally, it is far below my own intellect."

"I see," Min said carefully. Her eyes sparkled and she met Artemis' gaze with something that resembled a challenging look. "Well then, is anyone very good at chess here?" She got to her feet and opened a cupboard. She took a chessboard and a few other games out. Artemis felt himself struggling not to choke with horror or the absurdity of the situation.

Gradually, the children got up and began to play, hesitantly, hostile.

Artemis did not.

He sat back with Daniel beside him and let the fury build up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Connings turned to look at Donna. It was a level look. Donna dropped her gaze and sipped on her coffee.

"I'm not sure if him and Artemis are such a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

Connings looked up; there was a tense note in Donna's voice that had not been there before.

"I mean," Connings said carefully. "That I'm not sure that Alex seeing a lot of Artemis is a good idea. In fact, I'm certain it's not. Alex was doing a lot better until Artemis came in."

Donna stirred the coffee with her finger. "You think that Artemis may be a bad influence for Alex?"

"Bad influence is too strong a term," Connings protested. "But yes-I suppose you could say that."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Connings shrugged as he sorted through the paperwork. "I'm going to ask Marissa to find Alex another room-mate."

Donna hesitated visibly. Then, shrugging her shoulders, she turned her back and began to write.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Artemis. How are you?"

Artemis was trembling with anger. He stared at Alex, then sat down heavily.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Alex admitted as he ate. "You don't usually show up for meals."

Artemis glared hard. Then he dropped his gaze, but Alex read the fear in the sketchy movements he made as he got to his feet.

"I have to go," he said shortly, jumpily.

"No-Artemis-look, wait!" Alex protested. His feeling of relief was fading into a sick, raw sinking in the pit of his stomach.

Naturally, Artemis did not listen to him. Alex felt resentful as he looked hard after him. He shrugged, crossed his fingers under the table and bowed his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, Artemis. Come in." Donna leaned back and looked loftily over at Artemis. The latter glowered darkly and scuttled into the chair. The pale face peered stonily out from the black sheets of straight hair.

"How was Occupational?" Donna asked thickly.

"Absurd," Artemis snarled. "A pointless waste of time."

Donna smiled a little. "I was talking to Min earlier. She said you were with Daniel."

Artemis blinked, not expecting the comment. "Oh-yes, I know him."

Donna's smile widened, luxuriously. _For those who can afford it_, Artemis thought bitterly. "Daniel's very sweet. He's a few years younger than you."

"I'd noticed."

"I was also speaking to Dr Connings earlier." She paused, and seemed to make a decision. "I'm going to tell you something that I shouldn't." She leant forwards.

Artemis found himself looking at her. In only a few days he was beginning to like her-and to respect her. He thought it must go back to the way she had made the deal with him. But really, he knew it had more to do with the fact that he had kept his part of the bargain. She really had gotten him to open up to her. He saw that, and he respected that.

So he smiled a little and listened.

"Dr Connings, my colleague thinks you're a bad influence for Alex." She held up a hand to hush him. "No, please Artemis, wait till I'm finished. He's going to ask Marissa to split you two up-that is, to get you a new roommate."

Artemis didn't say anything.

"Would you like that?" Donna asked him.

He looked up, honesty etched all over his face. "No! No, I wouldn't." He bit his lip.

"I didn't think so," Donna said quietly. "Artemis, you've really opened up to me lately. You really are doing quite well. But Dr. Connings doesn't know this. If I were him, I would think exactly the same thing. What I'm saying is that I can't influence his decision unless you give me something to work with."

"How about telling me what you're really saying?" Artemis asked coldly.

Donna smiled. "Very well."

"I don't think you and Alex are just friends. That is, if you want me to convince Connings that you two need each other to get through this, you'd better give me a good reason."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alex." Jack stood awkwardly in the small room. "How are you? Is this your room?"

"_Our _room. Me and Artemis'." Alex sat down on the bed trying hard not to look at Jack. "We share the room. And I'm OK," he added shortly. "Before you ask."

Jack hesitated. She sat down by Alex on the bed and hugged him tearfully. "I missed having you in the house," she said heavily after a moment. "Not that you were there much, what with school and MI-and _you know_, but I still missed you, even if you-"

"Thanks," Alex interrupted, deadpan.

Jack stopped. "I'm not doing a very good job, am I?" Jack said quietly after a moment. "You want me to be normal, not a mess. Normal. Cheerful like, right?"

"God," Alex said. "Jack, I don't want you to be normal. I just want you to shut up about MI6."

Jack looked at him carefully, thoughtfully. "You _are_ OK, aren't you?" There was slight surprise in the voice. "Tell me more about this person you're sharing with, this Artemis."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come in. I-What are you doing here?!"

"I've come to see you. How have you been getting on?"

Artemis stared at Angeline Fowl as if she was a ghost.

**A/N: OK, I know it's strange. The highlight of it is meant to be Donna and Artemis' conversation, as you may have gathered. A little Daniel appearance, you guys noticed! And the beginning paragraph rather important! Painting Jack was really difficult for me in this chapter…I haven't read the books in a while and I was worried I'd screw her up. I think she's OK-rough around the edges, though. Alex was slightly OOC, but I'm working on it. Anyway.**

**Next chapter…**

**Long wait! And this time I mean it! I'm going to be working on Dappled Moonlight and a few other things. Double Act should be being updated soon!**

**Angeline and Artemis have a talk. Artemis makes, and carries out a decision. Alex speaks with Jack about MI6. Artemis and Daniel have a long discussion and we hold our breath for Connings decision.**

**Love**

**Ever(1)**


	7. Chapter Seven

Alone In The White Room

A/N: Just a little warning, I found this one of the most depressing chapters to write. Things are not looking up for the characters. And now, to my reviewers…

To Dr. F. Roy Dean Shlippe:

Glad you like it. Please feel free to flame me if you think I'm not writing them well.

To Nooka:

Lol. I hope you liked my crappy portrayal of Occupational. I just improvised. ;)

To Ozumas Girl:

More kissing scenes coming up! Hope you like them! ;) Glad you liked that line…I wasn't sure whether to put it or not!

To witchintraining:

Muahahaha, about Occupational Therapy (this is the sadist in me coming out) and about the beginning of the chapter. Never mind why it was important. It wasn't _that _important, it was just a….uhm, foreshadowing. Kind of. Why are you telling me this? Cause I asked you to! I'm just wondering what I should do…god, it's tomorrow, isn't it? Ahhhh…I'm so bloody hopeless!

To Kallessin-Reddragon:

Read on and see…actually, it's not even IN this chapter whether or not Connings is going to split them up. Hahaha. Gotta make you sweat a little longer about that.

To sushi-tomodachi:

Er, yes. New Zealand is near Australia, where I come from. :P OOC means **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter. :) Glad you like it! Let me know as soon as your A/A is done and I will go check it out!

To TrunkZy (good ole' Trunk):

Here you are, MORE SNOGGING for you. :) Hope you like it. And don't forget to TELL ME when your A/A is done. SPREAD THE WORD!!! Love ya! Xxx Jen

****

Warning: A slash. Alex/Artemis coupling. Slightly depressing. Suicide themes. Cutting themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Artemis Fowl the 2nd. His Mother. Alex Rider. Jack.

I do own: Marissa. Clark. Daniel. The plot. The dialogue. In fact, everything else is mine. I aim to keep it that way. Not that I flatter myself that someone would want to take this. But you never know. There are some psychos out there.

Dedication: To all those who have valiantly taken up the task of writing A/As, and to those who are bravely spreading the word. We, the readers, owe it all to you. WE LOVE YOU!

"Me and the dragon can't chase all the pain away. My sweet prince…you are the one."

- My Sweet Prince, Placebo

Alex felt hatred welling up inside him. It was stronger than anything he had ever experienced in his life. He wondered if it would be possible to live an ordinary life again one day. There seemed to be nowhere for him to go. Maybe it would be better for everyone if he just took one more step. He was already standing on the very edge. Why couldn't he just let the night take him?

- Scorpia, page 184, UK edition

Chapter Seven:

Alex didn't see Artemis again till dinner. He kept staring at Jack as they walked down the whitewashed corridors, talking. Something about seeing her there had suddenly jolted him to his senses. But then, hadn't it always been the same? He hadn't been here that long…he was still getting used to it. And now that she was here…she was his _real _life, she reminded him that this was really happening. It was like being woken up by a slap in the face, and just as disconcerting.

Alex Rider could no longer pretend that any of this was a bad dream.

* * *

Artemis was sitting at the table, almost demurely, when Alex walked in. Alex pulled up a chair across from him, and avoided looking at Jack and Artemis, the former who was sitting next to him. 

After a moment, he couldn't keep his head bowed any longer, and he glanced up, almost tearfully.

Artemis was looking at him, an eyebrow cocked in amusement.

Alex nearly burst into tears. He couldn't figure it out, and he hated that Artemis was looking at him like that. Biting his lip, Alex took a deep breath and calmed his rising hysteria.

Jack reached over the table and shook Angeline Fowl's hand.

"Are you Artemis' mother?" She asked politely. "And you must be Artemis."

Artemis looked at Jack, nodded, then looked at Alex again, the amusement even more deeply etched in his face.

Alex pushed back his chair, hating it all.

"Alex!" Jack turned to him, not shocked but slightly fearful.

Alex looked long and hard at Artemis, his hands balled into fists against the side of the table.

"Alex, sit down." Jack was staring at him.

Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from Artemis and looked at Jack. She was looking at him levelly, and Alex slowly sat down again.

He let his eyes travel past Artemis and onto Angeline Fowl. She was sitting, upright, rigid, her smooth forehead creased with worry. Jack and her were looking at each other silently over the table.

Slowly, Alex began to laugh.

* * *

"I have to leave soon, Arty," Angeline Fowl was sitting on the bed awkwardly, her hands in her lap. 

Artemis didn't say anything. Angeline Fowl leaned forward toward her son, and a blue diamond glittered at her throat. Artemis turned away.

"Oh, Arty." Angeline sighed. "Your father wants to come and see you next time."

"I don't want to see him." Artemis said quietly.

"That's what I told him you said." Angeline fidgeted a little. "He doesn't understand why…he doesn't know what he's done wrong. Arty…? Artemis…?"

Artemis flinched as Angeline touched his shoulder. She drew her hand back, staring at the palm as if it was burnt.

"Alright." Angeline said quietly, hanging her head in a resigned way. "I'll tell him, but he won't listen. He'll come anyway-"

Artemis turned his face to her.

"If he comes here," Artemis said. "If he comes here, I will kill myself. You tell him _that_, Mother. If he comes here, I will get out, and I will _kill myself_."

Angeline didn't say anything. She stared at Artemis for a moment, then got to her feet, clutching her purse to her like a comfort thing. She was fighting back tears and she looked at her son's mask-like face. She nodded her head.

"Very well, Artemis." She whispered. "Goodbye."

A moment after Angeline had left; the door opened again and Alex came in. He sat on the bed, a little way off from Artemis. Artemis did not turn his head.

"Are you done here?" He asked Artemis rudely.

Pursing his lips, Artemis nodded and turned blindly to go. He met Jack at the door.

"Artemis!-Oh-I-I'm sorry-"

Jack stared, ghostlike, after him and then tugged the door shut. She looked at Alex for a moment, almost businesslike.

"What was that?" She asked, sitting by him and putting an arm around him. Alex didn't move as she did so. "What happened there? What happened to you at dinner?"

"Nothing."

Her breath caught in her throat as she half laughed. "Don't _nothing _me, Alex. I've known you long enough to know when something is up. So, tell me. What was that all about?"

Alex sighed. Jack hugged him to her side and looked at him, peering, almost teasingly, under his fair locks to try and get a glimpse of his face.

"Alex?"

Alex looked up at her for a moment, and Jack repressed a gasp at the bare honesty on his face.

"This isn't a nightmare," he moaned, leaning against her. "I want to go home, Jack."

"Do you think things would change if you were at home?"

Alex knew what she was referring to. He dropped his gaze. "No." It was barely audible.

Jack hugged him for a small while, letting him anchor himself against her. Then she pushed him away and tilted his face up.

"It's time we talked, Alex," she said firmly. "We need to talk about MI6."

* * *

Artemis was surprised to find himself on the verge of tears. He passed Donna in the corridor, and she called out to him but he kept on going. He felt her eyes on the back of his neck for a long while as he walked faster. He needed to get outside, so he could breathe. 

The doors were only closed after 10:00, so he could still get out. He banged open one of them and took a deep breath, staggering slightly on the fresh grass.

"Artemis!"

He looked up. Daniel was sitting on one of the benches, his knees drawn up to his chin. Artemis hesitated, then approached the younger boy and took a seat next to him. Artemis glanced at him in surprise as the other boy lit up.

"How old are you?" He found himself asking in blatant astonishment.

"12." Daniel said shortly.

"And them-" -Artemis cocked his head towards the ghostly yellow light of inside- "Do they know you smoke?"

"Not yet." Daniel inhaled deeply. "But they will eventually. I don't care."

"Obviously," Artemis remarked dryly, looking at the younger boy.

"You don't mind, do you?" Daniel asked after a moment, indicating the smoke.

"No, of course not." Artemis answered stiffly. "You could only _kill_ me with second hand smoke."

"I thought that was what you were in here for," Daniel said coldly. "You know, attempted suicide."

Artemis bit his lip and glared. Cursed cheeky 12 year olds. Then he stuck out his hand. Daniel looked at him.

"What?"

"First: so the innocent act is just for show? And second, give me that cigarette."

Daniel giggled a little as he handed it to Artemis. "God, you really are something." He rolled his eyes.

Artemis ignored him and lifted his hand gingerly up to stare at the smouldering cigarette. He hesitated for a moment, then brought it to his mouth and breathed in. He exploded in a fit of coughing a second later. Smirking, Daniel snatched it off him and looked at Artemis, bent double, choking.

"So the cold and superior act is just for show?" Daniel asked him.

Snarling, Artemis got to his feet and walked away.

* * *

Alex drew a deep breath. "What about them?" 

"Alex," Jack said, sighing heavily. "You _know _what. They're the reason you're here, aren't they?"

Alex looked away. "Not in that way."

"Of course not." Jack swallowed. "I meant, everything you've done for them…this is where it got you. And above all, we need to talk about your father. We need to talk about Scorpia. We need to talk about you nearly dying, and that long stretch in hospital-"

"-No, we do not!" Alex pushed Jack away and stood up. "I'm going to bed," he said shortly.

"Alex!" Jack didn't move from the duvet. "Alex, come back here. Sit down, and talk to me."

Alex ignored her.

"Alex, don't you _dare _ignore me! I am still your guardian and as such you will _do as I say_."

Alex froze, and turned to stare at Jack.

The latter kept talking, hurriedly. "Well then, Alex, we are going to _talk about this_, and _now_, too."

"You're not my shrink." Alex said disgustedly.

"No. No, I'm not. I'm your friend."

Alex looked at her again. Then, dropping his shoulders, he dumped his jacket on the bed, and went to sit by Jack.

"Fine. Fine. We'll talk about it."

Jack hesitated, unsure where to begin. "Alex…I'm so sorry about what happened. With the sniper…with all that. MI6 are very sorry too, I'm sure. What did they tell you, before that, in the debriefing? You never told me."

Alex glanced up. "They told me to come back when I was ready."

Jack bit her lip. "And…your father?"

"He was working for them all along." Alex's voice was dull and dead. "He was on the 'good' side." A trace of sarcasm, then nothing. "So that's that. They're both dead, and I nearly died too. I won't work for MI6 again. I won't do anything for them ever again."

Jack watched him fearfully.

"I want to talk about your feelings."

Alex flinched. "We'll talk about what happened. But we will _never _talk about my feelings!"

The vehemence of his speech shocked Jack, her head came up, the door opened and a thin ray of hallway light crept in.

"Alex. Miss Starbright. I'm very sorry, but visiting times are over."

"That's quite alright," Jack said smoothly, getting to her feet. "Besides, we're done here."

* * *

Alex sat rigid on the bed till Artemis came back. It was beginning to get late. Alex was already in his nightwear; Artemis walked into the bathroom to get changed. When he came out, the two boys looked at each other. 

"Bad day?" Artemis whispered, crawling over the duvet.

"The worst." Breathing heavily, fighting back tears, Alex leant his head against Artemis' shoulder. Abruptly he began to cry, and Artemis leant his forehead against Alex's and kissed him as he cried.

"I'm sorry about lunch," Artemis murmured, trying to console his friend. "I had a bad day too."

Alex sobbed harder. "It's so _stupid_, that we're stuck here. It's so _pointless_."

"Shhhhh." Artemis hugged Alex against him and thought hard as he did so. "Alex. Alex," he whispered. "We have to tell Donna."

Alex suddenly pulled away. "What?"

"We have to tell Donna. We have to tell her, or else they'll separate us." Artemis looked haunted as he gazed at Alex.

"Tell her about what?"

Artemis blinked. "This…"

"This what?" Alex laughed. "This? That sometimes, when we've both had a bad day, we kiss each other for comfort?"

Artemis flinched.

"Is that all it is? A comfort thing?"

"Yes."

Artemis sat back, staring at his friend. The hurt was evident on his face. Alex tilted his head, still brimming with tears.

"Come here," he whispered after a moment.

"What?"

"It's a comfort thing. Come here, I need to be comforted."

Artemis crossed the short distance to his friend and looked at him carefully.

"Alright," he said languidly. Artemis flicked the light switch. Smiling lazily, he kissed Alex and the latter tilted back onto the pillow. An arm snaked around Artemis' waist as they kissed and held each other, moaning against the other's embrace, warm and safe and close.

* * *

Artemis woke up, dimly aware that someone was beside him, clutching on to him. Alex kissed his cheek and neck as his eyes fluttered open. 

"You're going to be late," Alex murmured to him against the kisses.

"I know," Artemis whispered back. Nonetheless, he allowed himself a minute of just lying back and looking at Alex's eyes. Then, tracing Alex's collarbone with his finger, he sat up.

"I have to go."

"Alright." Alex rolled over and blinked as Artemis scrambled out of bed, doing up his laces.

"Damn this, damn this. Every single morning…" Alex closed his eyes and Artemis glanced at him. "I'm telling Donna, Alex." He whispered. Alex did not hear him speak. "I'm sorry. But I'm not going to lose you."

* * *

"Artemis. How nice to see you again. Have you thought any more about my proposition?" 

"Of course I have." Artemis sat down and crossed his legs.

"And?" Donna asked.

"Yes. Alright, I'll tell you."

Donna smiled serenely, sitting back.

"Great. Let's begin, then, shall we?"

"Very well." Artemis propped himself up in his chair. "Let's."

A/N: If I had to name this chapter, I would name it something along the lines 'Alex Cracks Up', because that is, effectively, what I have made him do. It cracked _me _up. I know that is hideously wrong but as I wrote that 'Alex began to laugh' I started laughing too, almost hysterically. And when I wrote that little Artemis speech concerning his father…instead of laughing, I just sort of stared at what I had written. To cheer me up, I wrote that rather hilarious scene with Daniel-gosh that was fun to write. I don't know if it will be funny to read (and knowing me, I doubt it) but it was so funny to write! What else was great to write? Oh the fluffy bits were a blast, especially the bit in the morning. The conversation Alex had with Jack was another very difficult bit to write. It gave me a damned headache. Everything I wrote seemed to come out wrong…: Took me a long time to write that bit. I still don't really like what I wrote. I'll try again next chapter or something. But one thing I did love writing was Daniel, and the last line of his and Artemis' conversation. Just cracked me up. God I must be boring you so I'll be off. xxx

Next chapter…

Oh dammit, I know I promised a long wait and I didn't listen to myself. I CAN'T. It just COMES OUT.

We see a bit of Artemis' conversation with Donna. Connings makes a decision. Artemis and Daniel have a 'serious' talk as opposed to their rather amusing one in this chapter. Alex falls back into an unfortunate habit and confides some of his worries to Connings. Artemis' unfortunate habit is revealed to all and precautions are taken. Angeline Fowl reappears and breaks a promise. Alex does something very foolish. Events ensue.

Love

Ever(1)


	8. Chapter Eight

Alone In The White Room

A/N: Including Donna and Artemis' conversation never really worked out, so, disregarding my earlier idea, it's not included. Sorry! I'll leave that up to your imaginations. ;)

There's a very tiny mistake in the following text. I'm wondering if anyone will spot it. :) Very small, but there. It's a logical error. I, ahem, stated something a few chapters ago that I kindly disregarded for this chapter. ;)

Alone In The White Room is soon gonna be over guys. One more chapter, I think, and then the Epilogue. Enjoy the chapter anyhow! And now, to my reviewers…

To Dr. F. Roy Dean Shlippe:

Thanks! Enjoy!

To Ozumas Girl:

No, Artemis has been avoiding his parents, and his father is a very busy man, remember. Artemis just has issues concerning him (think self-esteem). Alex _is _very unstable…lol…Thanks for the offer, honey, but I think we've all been there, yes?

To melon-heart:

LOL! Thanks so much for reviewing. Fluff! Fluff forever! Did any of you understand why Alex was so upset? Or is it just me? ::wink::

To treachery89:

Glad you like it. ::beams::

To Forgotten Sunrise:

Thanks for your review and your comments! This is how I described Alex Rider in Beauville when people were asking me who he was.

Alex Rider is 2nd cutest in the world (the first being Artemis worships him) and is a teenage spy. I know it sounds corny, but it's so amazingly written you believe every word of it. No, honestly! Thank you, Anthony Horowitz! Eternally! So Alex is very…deep shall we say? That's my opinion. In the forth book he becomes all depressive and emotional.sob, sob. And he's really cheeky to the bad guys.wink. I really love this guy. Really, really badly.

Don't worry, I wasn't high. I was just young. And happy. O.o.

To witchintraining:

Glad you liked that piece of writing. I wasn't sure, since it just came out, but then I kept it since it was something I could work with later. Thanks for everything!

To Earwen Tiwele:

About Alex's foolish thing…well, you'll see. Hope you like it!

To sushi-tomodachi:

Love your A/A! Good stuff man! You should update.::grumbles::. Unfortunately, you will have to keep wondering. :P Sorry!

To TrunkZy (good ole' Trunk):

So glad you liked this chapter! Sweet? Lol. More like screwed. Glad you liked that part…I had such fun writing it! It's because I'm sadistic…but really…;) PARENTAL HATE! ::waves banner:: I like Jack! Don't worry, I like this review. It's nice and long and flattering. ::winks:: Love you to bits, my faithful reviewer! xxx

****

Warning: A slash. Alex/Artemis coupling. Slightly depressing. Suicide themes. Cutting themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Artemis Fowl the 2nd. His Mother. Alex Rider. Jack.

I do own: Marissa. Clark. Daniel. The plot. The dialogue. In fact, everything else is mine. I aim to keep it that way. Not that I flatter myself that someone would want to take this. But you never know. There are some psychos out there.

Dedication: To all those who have valiantly taken up the task of writing A/As, and to those who are bravely spreading the word. We, the readers, owe it all to you. WE LOVE YOU!

'I have no wife'. - Stapleton, The Hounds of the Baskerville

'But it will be remembered. Thanks to you, it will be remembered.' - Same

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Absolutely _not_, Donna." Connings turned from the coffee machine, looking exasperated. "I'm not going to change my decision-it doesn't work like that-"

"I've been here longer than you, Carl," Donna said quietly. "I am not asking you to change your decision. You haven't even heard what I've got to say yet-"

"It doesn't matter what you've got to say, Donna, it can't change anything-!" Connings turned suddenly and sighed. "You're not going to leave this alone, are you?"

Seizing the opportunity, Donna began to speak, almost urgently. "Look. Artemis came to me quite willingly and told me what I needed to know. Isn't that already a good sign?" She sat down and leant forward, promptly pushing aside piles of paperwork. "My point is…I really think Alex and Artemis need to stay together. I think it will be better for them, and that we'll get the results we want a lot faster if we let them stay in the same room."

"Donna-" Connings began.

"No, wait. I'm not finished yet, please. The fact is-you're basing your hypothesis on what happened with Alex and Artemis; the cutting business. Well, how can you be so sure that Alex wasn't going to do it anyway? From what Marissa tells me-he'd been doing it secretly for at least a week before Artemis arrived. It's just an unfortunate coincidence that the thing exploded at that time."

"And what about Mr. Fowl? He was bleeding too, if I remember correctly?" There was a challenge in his voice.

"Absolutely. How is that surprising? Barely a week ago he'd tried to kill himself." Donna sat back. "I'm sorry, Carl, but it just doesn't make _sense _to separate the two."

Connings hesitated. He blew on his coffee, trying to cool the liquid down, then took a sip. He met Donna's eyes, seriously.

"Alright. I'll give you two weeks. If things aren't any better by then, then I'm going ahead with it."

Donna got up and swept to the door. She curved around the door, with a self-satisfied, amused sort of smile on her face.

"Oh, and Carl? - Thanks."

* * *

Artemis found himself walking to his room quite automatically. He passed Clark in the corridor.

"Artemis-aren't you coming to lunch?"

Artemis almost let his surprise show. "Oh-I'll be right there. I just need to go get my coat." He felt a strange emotion well up as he watched the man nod cheerfully and continue on down the corridor, but he shook it aside.

Once he'd reached the dormitory room, though, he found himself hesitating. What if Clark noticed he wasn't at lunch and tried to come find him? So, on second thought, he continued on down the corridor and found himself once again in the grounds. He was more than surprised though when he saw a familiar shape leaning against the low wall.

"Daniel." It was meant to sound condescending but ended up as exasperated.

The other boy turned to him with a smirk.

"Oh, Artemis. How are you?"

"Fine," Artemis said rather coldly. "Just fine."

"So. What are you doing out here?"

Artemis didn't say anything.

"You're hiding from someone." Daniel said matter-of-factly. "Marissa?"

"Clark, actually," Artemis found himself saying sardonically. "It's none of your business."

Daniel whistled. "They _must _be getting through to you. Is the ice prince getting touchy?"

Artemis bristled. He glared at the boy furiously, frozen to the spot, almost craning to get to him. It was precisely this that had bothered him so much this morning, he realised. He turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why aren't you at lunch, anyway?" Daniel smiled wickedly. "Not hungry?"

Artemis gazed at him steadily. "Starving." He said coldly.

Laughing to himself, Daniel lifted his hand and gave Artemis a little sarcastic wave before turning and walking away from him.

Artemis stared at him. Then he bent over for a moment in the long grass and then straightened up. Daniel's Swiss Army Knife was cradled in his palm. Artemis had watched it fall from his pocket earlier without a word.

Biting his lip, he slipped it into his back pocket.

* * *

"Didn't see you at lunch."

Artemis rolled his eyes a little as he kissed Alex quickly.

"You know that's because I wasn't there so why do you even bother asking?" Artemis shrugged. "That was a rhetorical question."

Alex stared at him for a moment.

"Did you not have a good day?" Alex asked coldly.

"I think this is more about last night then today." Artemis answered shortly. He slipped out Daniel's pocket-knife and put it on the wooden dresser and turned abruptly to block it from Alex's view.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be seeing Connings?."

"What's that?"

"What?" Artemis sighed and moved out of the way. "It's a pocket knife, Alex." The other boy looked at him for a moment and Artemis went on, ruthlessly. "And if you use it, I will tell Donna." He began to walk towards the door.

Alex hesitated. "Look, Artemis..."

Artemis turned to look at him levelly.

Alex went on, hurriedly. "How about this? You give me the knife, and I cut. I stop asking you where you go during mealtimes and you continue starving yourself-or whatever you do. And nobody tells anyone anything."

Artemis bit his lip. "Fine," He snapped, and walked out.

* * *

Alex met Artemis outside there room. His face was tearstained. Artemis stared.

"What is it? What have you done?"

Alex looked away in some internal agony.

"I'm so sorry, Artemis."

Artemis froze.

* * *

The next morning, Artemis stirred before Alex did. He began climbing out of bed, hesitated, and leaned over the other boy.

Swallowing his anger, he kissed him deeply and slipped his tongue inside the waking boy's mouth. At the same time, Artemis yanked the sleeve of Alex's pyjamas up his arm.

He sat back and smiled as Alex blearily prised open his eyes.

"What was that?"

"An apology. For yesterday." Artemis scrambled around, picking up various items of clothing.

Alex sat up a little. "You…you're not angry with me?"

"A little," Artemis lied sheepishly. _I'm fucking furious_. "I know you're only worried about me."

He did up the last buttons on his shirt and stomped over to the door. "But I forgive you…"

Alex raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

Artemis let a vampire smile creep onto his face and paused before shutting the door. "…because now we're square."

Alex sat up abruptly, knocking his head, eyes wide.

* * *

Donna didn't smile as Artemis came in.

"I'm having breakfast right now, Artemis. Aren't you supposed to be with Min?"

Artemis sat down comfortably. "She told me to come when I felt like it."

Donna paused with a piece of toast halfway to her mouth. She nudged the plate towards Artemis who shook his head. "Very well. What is it, then, Artemis?" Suddenly she smiled. "Let's talk about it over breakfast."

Artemis did not take the bait. Grudgingly, he took a piece of toast and took a bite. "It's about Alex."

A/N: :)

Next chapter…

Surprise, since it's the last chapter ::wink::

Coincidentally, the things that I promised that did not happen this chapter-such as the reappearance of Angeline Fowl-will be happening in the next.

Love

Ever(1)


	9. Chapter Nine

Alone In The White Room

A/N: Not very long, but I hope it's powerful. Hope you all like it, too! I play around with time a _lot_ here, so make sure you PAY ATTENTION! Lol! I'll explain a little at the bottom. And now, to my reviewers…

To Artemis Fowl:

Oooh, you _are_ pathetic. Did you review my other story with a comment just like that? God, people like that are so sad. I bet you didn't even read it, so how dare you review it? What's more, how dare you try and dictate what I write? If you'd had any decency then your review would've been constructive, but it's far too clear that you have none at all. People like you make me feel sick. You're pathetic.

To lilleo:

Yes, but the Epilogue is a pretty piece of work.

To Ozumas Girl:

Alex's feelings for Artemis? _Very _intense, as you'll say later on. Not in that way, either. ::glowers:: And Connings is smarter than he seems. ::chews cookie with a wave of thanks::

To Nooka:

Sorry honey but I love them!

To treachery89:

Here you go…::hands treachery89 her AITWR manuscript and a box of dog-biscuits:: What do you mean you don't like them?!!!

To witchintraining:

Thanks for being so prompt on reviewing it. I'd barely put it up and already one review! ::glows:: As to Alex cutting, read on. ::winks:: Why did Daniel have a knife? Quite a few people asked that. He was certainly not PERMITTED to have a knife. The way he got one (some underhanded, devious act) is completely irrelevant, suffice to say that he somehow got one. Since it does not further the story it will not be included. Also because the writer has no imagination. As to someone dying…I shan't say a single thing. If you are careful in reading the next chapter and/or read the bottom paragraph, then you will find something I am sure you will warm to.

To Earwen Tiwele:

Thanks for reviewing. If you liked Alex being stupid last chapter…::grumbles:: Well, let me just say that there is more stupidity this chapter. But with more serious consequences. ::shuts up::

To TrunkZy (good ole' Trunk):

Hey! Sorry I didn't tell you, it was a last minute thing. Besides, you're NEVER ONLINE ANYMORE! ::glares:: Just kidding. Daniel's a strange character…difficult to write, I always find. I keep on changing him, LOL! Thank you for the Xmas present…::ugly angel face:: Muahaha. About Daniel having a knife…he's not allowed to, he got it illegally. How? I don't know, sorry. That bit's up to you! ::winks:: Same here, about the room. Love ya!

****

Warning: A slash. Alex/Artemis coupling. Slightly depressing. Suicide themes. Cutting themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Artemis Fowl the 2nd. His Mother. Alex Rider. Jack.

I do own: Marissa. Clark. Daniel. The plot. The dialogue. In fact, everything else is mine. I aim to keep it that way. Not that I flatter myself that someone would want to take this. But you never know. There are some psychos out there.

Dedication: TrunkZy. Nat, I never seem to be able to catch you online lately!

Chapter Nine

Alex woke up early, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Something felt severely wrong as he opened his eyes. To further his anxiety, the space next to him was empty, but still warm, as if Artemis had only just left.

He sat up, running a hand through his brown hair, and froze. Wincing slightly, he lowered his arm and looked at it for a moment. He pinched one of the wounds between his fingers and a trickle of blood gathered at the edge of the cut.

Alex stared at the red stain for another second, then impulsively swivelled around and delved under his thick white pillow. Quickly, he snapped open the blade and his arm trembled for a moment as the metal shined in the sunlight streaming from behind the windows.

Pressing it to his arm, he made one cut, then another, then another. A deeper one made his gasp slightly and sit up sharply, tall and straight. Experimentally, cocking his head to one side occasionally to admire his artwork, he began forming letters with jagged red lines. The needlepoint cuts leaked thickly with blood as he added more spiky gashes.

A sharp '_A_'. Alex let escape a sob. An '_R_'. The sun outside shined harder through the windowpane. A trickling '_T_'… His head came up for a moment, pain was starting to feel. An '_E_'. His hand was trembling now, but he had to finish it. The slope of an '_M_'. Faster now. An '_I_', an '_S_'. The blood rushed together, forming seams that made it difficult to read. Alex felt confused, sick, light-headed. _A. R. T. E. M. I. S. _

_

* * *

_Artemis snarled, sitting across the table from Alex. Alex smiled humourlessly. 

"Visiting time again tomorrow, Artemis." He said.

"I know." Artemis replied quietly. His teeth were clenched hard.

"You don't seem very close to your parents."

Artemis stared at him. "How _dare _you talk to me?"

Alex's head came up, his eyes wide. "Artemis…"

* * *

"Artemis…" It was barely a whisper. "Artemis, someone's here to see you." 

Artemis turned, forbidding. "Mother."

Angeline Fowl began to cry.

_

* * *

_

"Clark! Marissa! Come on, now, it's urgent! Get someone-Connings-and a doctor. No, a _doctor_! For Christ's sake! Come _on_!"

A shuffle of footsteps, a slamming door and the squeak of one opening.

"What is it?" Connings asked swiftly.

"It's Alex, Carl." Marissa filled him in as they swept down the white corridor. "I'm afraid…" Her voice choked a bit. "I'm afraid that Alex has made a terrible mistake."

_

* * *

_

Her son stared almost impassively. A shadow behind her stepped forward.

"Arty," the man murmured. "Artemis…" A hand reached out towards Artemis. Artemis stared at him.

"Father." Artemis croaked dumbly. "Father."

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean? A terrible mistake?"

They walked into the room and Connings stopped short of the bed, his mouth sagging slightly with shock.

"Do you mean to say that this was an accident?"

Marissa nodded. She looked down, sickened. "It seems that it was too deep this time, doctor. If you go closer, you can see…"

Connings took a step forward, then another, then another. Suddenly he stopped sharply again. Then he turned towards Clark, who was hovering in the doorway looking appalled.

"Please fetch Mr, ah, Artemis Fowl. Immediately."

_

* * *

_

He stared at his father silently. It was the final straw. _I will kill myself_. It was over. He stopped trying; he near fell to his knees, rigid with the shock of it all. His death sentence, finally, long awaited. Memories flashed before his eyes like a bad film.

"You're Artemis Fowl the 2nd."  
"And who are you?"  
"Alex Rider."

"I see you've taken my pin. I hope you've made good use of it."

"Does this mean we're happy?"  
"No. No, no, no, no, no!"

"If he comes here, I will kill myself. You tell him _that_, Mother. If he comes here, I will get out, and I will _kill myself_."

"So the cold and superior act is just for show?"

"Bad day?"  
"The worst."

"I'm sorry. But I'm not going to lose you."

"Oh, Artemis. How are you?"

"I'm so sorry, Artemis."

I'm so sorry, Artemis. I'm so sorry. Artemis. Sorry. I'M SO SORRY, ARTEMIS.

Magnified into shrieking insanity.

_

* * *

_

Alex snarled, sitting across the table from Alex. Artemis smiled humourlessly.

"Your arm's bleeding." He said.

"I know." Alex replied quietly. His teeth were clenched hard.

"That could get infected."

Alex stared at him. "How _dare _you talk to me?"

Artemis' head came up, his eyes wide. "Alex…"

_

* * *

_

Alex had just woken up.

It was December the fourth. Yesturday, Alex had told Clark about Artemis' eating problem. Artemis had barely spoken to his during dinner, whichArtemis was now forced to attend. Today, Alex knew it was so late in the morning that the reason Artemis was gone probably had something to do with visitors. Artemiswas probably talking with his mother right now. Jack must not be here yet.

Today, Alex would give free reign to his feelings. Today, Alex would make one cut too deep.

_A sharp 'A'. Alex let escape a sob. An 'R'. The sun outside shined harder through the windowpane. A trickling 'T'… His head came up for a moment, pain was starting to feel. An 'E'. His hand was trembling now, but he had to finish it. The slope of an 'M'. Faster now. An 'I', an 'S'. The blood rushed together, forming seams that made it difficult to read. Alex felt confused, sick, light-headed. A. R. T. E. M. I. S._

And tomorrow, Alex would sit up with Artemis at breakfast, furious that Artemis had betrayed his secret, furious he was not dead after all, furious that he was under such close surveillance now, furious he no longer had a knife and could no longer cut.

Tomorrow, Alex would eat breakfast and sit across from Artemis and hate him, with Artemis' name carved into his heavily bandaged arm.

A/N: Did you guys get that? Lol, if you didn't. Lol, if you did.

Sorta a spoiler, so avoid if you understood it.

Basically: The first bit...OH GOD I CAN'T BE BOTHERED, just reread it. ::winks::

Next chapter…

Strange, and more confusing than this one. Probably the best thing I've ever written. Up soon.

Love

Ever(1)


	10. Epilogue

Alone In The White Room

A/N: Short, but here it is. I hope you like it.

****

Warning: A slash. Alex/Artemis coupling. Slightly depressing. Suicide themes. Cutting themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Artemis Fowl the 2nd. His Mother. Alex Rider. Jack.

I do own: Marissa. Clark. Daniel. The plot. The dialogue. In fact, everything else is mine. I aim to keep it that way. Not that I flatter myself that someone would want to take this. But you never know. There are some psychos out there.

Dedication: Everyone

Epilogue

It's clean and fresh in here.

Quiet, true, but nice.

You're sitting across from me.

I feel sleepy as I lean my head against the white wall, smoothing the nape of my neck against the cool plaster. A window is open somewhere and a gentle breeze makes my hair flop in my eyes.

I feel strange sitting here.

I look at you for a moment.

I can feel the familiar burning of the inexplicable tears and I look away.

The silence is almost a humming now, but not as repressive. The demons have been chased out of my head. Now there is quiet, silence, and a stretch of freedom and calm.

I can still remember: cluttered, frightened, almost claustrophobic. I can feel the old tingling of hysteria and stress in the centre of my palms.

But for now, there is nothing.

It is clean and quiet in here.

And you still won't meet my eyes.

I try and think of the past times we have shared. I can't think of a single thing. I can't even feel afraid that I am losing you.

Because you're right in front of me, aren't you?

Finally, you're looking at me and there's something very soft in your look.

Almost like you're smudged around the edges. You look like a smear of colour, sitting with your lithe frame against the back wall.

It's so astonishingly easy to breathe.

We're alone in the white room.

We're alone in the white room, and I can't think of a better place to be.

A/N: And so it ends. ::bursts in to tears:: I knew the last line since chapter six.

To All My Reviewers:

I owe it all to you. I owe _all _of it to you. You encouraged me, you kept me going, you cheered me up, you set me straight, you _flattered _me, you swelled my head, you may have even kept me breathing.

I love you all.

Ever(1)


End file.
